goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson Makes a Video Called King Bob Misbehaves at Lawson's Wedding and Gets Grounded
Cast Lawson and King Bob-Eric King Bob's dad-Dallas King Bob's mum and Mrs. Lawson-Kimberly Priest-Professor/Conrad Rachel Hart-Julie Gelman and Jordan-Joey Jerome-Steven Police Officer and Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy Eric Foster-Paul Plot Lawson gets in so much trouble. Transcript At the bedroom, Lawson had a naughty plan. Lawson: I'm going to make a video called King Bob Misbehaves at Lawson's Wedding! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! So Lawson got on the computer and turned it on. Lawson: Let's go to the Goanimate site! Lawson went to the Goanimate site. Lawson: Let's make the grounded video! So Lawson began to make the grounded video out of King Bob. Two minutes later, Lawson had finished it. Lawson: There! Now let's preview it! Then Lawson began to preview King Bob Misbehaves at Lawson's Wedding. (15 minutes later, back in King Bob's house) King Bob was on a computer. King Bob: I'm going to go on YouTube to see Davemadson's Bloopers. Hey! What's this? (video begins) (At the lounge, King Bob's dad announced to King Bob) King Bob's dad: Robert, I have some good news: Erwin Lawson has been engaged to his girlfriend Rachel Hart a few months ago and they're going to get married today. King Bob's mum: And since this is a family event, you will have to come whether you like it or not. We will all come to a local church for Lawson and Rachel's wedding, so we mustn't be late. King Bob: No, Mom and Dad! I hate Lawson! He always causes trouble for me and my loyal subjects! And besides, he whomps! King Bob's dad: We're going and that's final! (at the church) Priest: We are gathered here for a very important occasion: that of the wedding between Erwin Lawson and Rachel Hart. But before the couple can exchange their vows, a few of their friends will come up and make speeches. The first one to make a speech is Gelman. Gelman: First of all, I am happy for Lawson and Rachel, as I was the one who helped with their plans for the future. It was a blessing that they are getting married in such short order, as I helped to boost their confidence, and because I made sure nothing would go wrong. As a Guest of Honour for the wedding, I am really happy that all will be well for them, that's all I have to say. Good luck to you both. King Bob: NO! They are not! Get off the stage! I'll tell you the real story of Lawson! (King Bob goes up to the stage) King Bob: Lawson was the worst kids in the entire Third School School that Miss Finster could ever have! He always causes trouble for me and my friends! Also, he and his friends attacked my friends! Besides, Rachel is a b**** (everyone gasps in background) and a sore loser, and together the two of them would be an awful match! Get out of this church now now now now now! King Bob's mum: Robert! That was the worst thing you have ever said to anyone in church! That's it! You are never allowed in here again, and we will go home right now! (everyone - including all the guests and the newly-wedded couple - went home with King Bob and come to scold him.) King Bob's dad: Robert, you must now apologize to Lawson and Rachel, as well as everyone at church, in this room, and even yourself, for what you just did! King Bob: Silence, Lawson, Rachel, everyone at the church, in this room! I don't have to listen to a single word you say! I wish you were dead and cremated! King Bob's dad: Excuse me?! You don't EVER threaten guests like that! King Bob: I have something that I'm not afraid to use! (he takes out a giant fan) Lawson: Oh no! Rachel: Is that a fan?! (He uses the fan to blow all the guests and the newly-wedded couple out of his house) King Bob (Squidward's sound clip): AND STAY OUT! (King Bob slams the door) (cuts outside and all the guests and the newly-wedded couple are scattered around places including the Third Street School) King Bob's dad: Robert, how dare you blow all the guests and the newly-wedded couple outside on the street?! You know I invited them because you gave a bad speech at the wedding! King Bob: But Dad, that's not their property! King Bob's mum: Stop making up lame excuses! You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! This means no hanging out with Tara, no going to the movies, no hanging out with your friends including Jordan, Jerome, Edward, Daniel and Bernard, no TV, no computer, no fast food places, and so on! Go to your room now! King Bob (running upstairs): No fair! Lawson and Rachel will pay for this and so will you Mom and Dad! (preview ends) King Bob was horrified, and he was very angry. King Bob: Oh my god! Lawson just made a grounded video out of me! It's about me misbehaving at Lawson's wedding! That's it, Lawson's in so much trouble! I will equip a mace and chase that naughty boy for this! I will go down to the basement and pick up a mace! Later, back in Lawson's house, Lawson was feeling thoughtful. Lawson: Boy, King Bob is going to get what he deserved! Heh heh heh! Then Lawson heard a knock on the door. Lawson: Huh? Who's knocking on the door?! Then Lawson rushed to the door and opened it, and he noticed King Bob. Lawson: Uh oh! It's King Bob! King Bob: Lawson, did you make an grounded video out of me? Lawson: Um, um, um... yes, I certainly did! I did make a grounded video out of you. Suddenly, King Bob was horrified, and he turned mad. He started to throw a fit and screaming and raging at Lawson. King Bob: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! LAWSON! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF ME! YOU KNOW IT'S CAUSING EMBARRASSMENT! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A HARD TIME!!! I'VE GOT A MACE TO ATTACK YOU AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! I'M GOING TO ATTACK YOU RIGHT NOW! King Bob began to chase Lawson, and Lawson ran out of the house. Lawson: Oh no! King Bob's going mad! He's got a mace! King Bob: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Lawson: I better get away before that madman kills me! King Bob: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! COME HERE BACK, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! I'LL TIE YOUR LIPS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! AND YOU'LL NEVER LAUGH AGAIN! Jordan and Jerome saw King Bob chasing after Lawson. Jordan: Oh no! What's wrong with King Bob? Jerome: I think he's getting very angry and chasing Lawson with a mace because Lawson upset him! King Bob kept on chasing after Lawson. King Bob: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Lawson: AAAAAARGH! He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! King Bob: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR MAKING A GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF ME!!!!! Lawson ran as fast as he could. King Bob: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Lawson: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madman! Madman! He's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madman's going crazy! Stop that madman before he gets me! Do something, please! Before he kills me! Then Lawson ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted King Bob. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? King Bob: Because he made a grounded video out of me! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? King Bob: Because he made a grounded video out of me! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat because he made a grounded video out of me! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he made a grounded video out of you! King Bob: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. King Bob: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone do my career?! Then King Bob heard Eric Foster's calling. Eric: Don't worry, sire. Maybe someone will substitute for you for a while. Then the police officer took King Bob away and sent him to the insane hospital. Then King Bob and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed him the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy! The police officer left and slammed the door. King Bob's expression was now one of sullen rage. His eyes went red with fury, and after a few seconds, he snapped. His entire face reddened, King Bob began to throw a mental breakdown, as he screeched at the top of his lungs like a wild monkey. He pounded and stomped on the floor, then he started to jump crazily back and forth. He battered a wall with his feet for a while. He ran to the door and hanged on to the doorknob, still screaming like a wild monkey. Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's parents were very upset with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you make a grounded video out of King Bob which is called King Bob Misbehaves at Lawson's Wedding?! Lawson's mum: You know it's a bad thing to do! Poor King Bob's upset because of you! Lawson's dad: That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded for four days! Lawson's mum: Go to your room now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Trivia King Bob's mental breakdown is inspired by Mojo Jojo's mental breakdown (from the Powerpuff Girls "The Rowdyruff Boys") and Mojo Jojo's mental breakdown is used as King Bob's mental breakdown when King Bob gets put in the ward in the insane hospital Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Grounded Stuff